As Good As Brothers
by AnnabethLuna
Summary: Sokka's never sure whether to be irritated, awed, or protective when he's around Aang. But one thing he does know is that he wouldn't trade a second of it. 61 drabbles from Sokka's perspective (one per episode), showing his relationship to Aang.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**I've done one project like this for Harry Potter - now, I want to make one for Avatar. I think that the amount of Aang-and-Sokka love in the fandom is sorely lacking, so I decided to make up for it. This is an ambitious project: one hundred words from Sokka's perspective pertaining to Aang per episode.**

* * *

Sokka didn't trust this new kid any further than he could throw his weird flying-bison-thing. Outsiders in the village were rare, almost nonexistent – unless they were Fire Nation. And although this kid was obviously an airbender, Sokka still wouldn't put it past him to be a Fire Nation spy.

"Goodnight," Sokka heard his sister say, and he turned toward the head of the bison.

"Sleep tight," responded the new kid, lying down on the bison's head and immediately falling asleep.

And Sokka watched the soft smile bloom on his sister's face and groaned inwardly.

They were in for it now.


	2. The Avatar Returns

"_You're_ the airbender?" growled the furious-looking firebending stranger, shock and astonishment written all over his face. "You're the _Avatar?_"

"No way," muttered Sokka, but even as he said it he realized he was wrong. Aang – this funny, bald kid they'd barely met – couldn't even be a teenager yet, but Sokka had seen amazing things from him. He'd been frozen in a block of ice, had already proved a very proficient airbender – and the smile was gone from his face, replaced with a look of intense determination.

And, watching the stare-down, Sokka realized that Aang was hiding some pretty incredible secrets.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

The temple was empty.

In fact, it was immediately clear that it had been deserted for a long time.

For a while, Aang held out hope, but eventually his voice trailed off into a downcast expression and a heavy sigh. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison," he murmured sadly. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

Sokka didn't know Aang too well, but at that moment something kicked in – some kind of protective, brotherly instinct – a sudden, desperate urge to make Aang smile.

"So," he said desperately, "uh . . . this airball game?"


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

Katara fell asleep shortly after leaving Kyoshi, leaving Aang and Sokka sitting quietly together. Sokka was fine with the silence, lost in racing thoughts, until Aang broke it.

"So . . . You and Suki?"

Sokka spluttered.

"Hey," Aang defended. "I saw how you looked at her."

"I – " Sokka gave in immediately, his mouth curling unbidden upwards. "Maybe a little."

Aang chuckled, and Sokka joined in, not knowing why but not wanting to stop.

Katara stirred. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," said Sokka and Aang in unison, and Aang winked across Appa's back.

The kid was all right.

* * *

**Because whatever people might think, Aang's not an idiot. I know he was a little preoccupied on Kyoshi, but I like to think that while Katara was preparing for them to leave, Aang and Sokka were both getting to know the islanders, and they kind of noticed each other. Each with a different group of girls.**

**Plus, I like the idea of him and Sokka bonding over girls.**


	5. The King of Omashu

"Whoaaaaaaa!" yelled Sokka, clinging desperately to the sides of the frail-feeling box as they careened around corners. What kind of idea had it been to ride this "super-slide"?

In front of him, Katara was shrieking in terror, and Aang was whooping in elation. Sokka had to stop for a moment to ponder that.

Aang was definitely the most powerful of the three of them. And if he thought they were completely safe, he was probably right.

Suddenly, Sokka's fear turned into adrenaline. He trusted Aang with his life, and with his sister's.

So he settled back to enjoy the ride.


	6. Imprisoned

Sokka sighed. As if watching his sister led away by Fire Nation soldiers weren't bad enough, Aang's sad-puppy eyes were getting annoying. True, Aang wasn't facing him, but Sokka knew him well enough to picture his exact expression.

"She'll be fine, Aang," he reassured, half-believing himself. "Katara knows what she's doing."

He barely heard Aang's reply. "I hope so."

Barely believing himself, Sokka scrambled over the saddle onto Appa's head, sliding his arm around Aang's shoulders. "It's okay. Believe in her – and us." With his other hand, Sokka whipped out his boomerang. "We got this!"

Finally, Aang smiled. "Thanks, Sokka."

* * *

**This continues a scene that was started in the episode itself. Because Aang and Sokka don't just sit in silence when Katara's not there.**


	7. Winter Solstice Part I: The Spirit World

This was devastating.

First Aang's uncertainty earlier, his desperation at not knowing what he was supposed to do. For all the power he'd displayed, all the enemies he'd taken down in seconds, Aang was just a kid who had a bigger job than anyone in the world.

Now he stood, facing down a spirit monster bigger and stronger than he was, and still not wanting to fight. Maybe he was just a kid, but he was the bravest person Sokka knew.

"That's it!" He couldn't keep it inside anymore. "He needs help!"

And, not listening to anyone else, he ran.

* * *

**Anyone else think it was ridiculously sweet when Sokka ran in to help Aang despite having no bending and being infinitely less powerful?**


	8. Winter Solstice Part II: Avatar Roku

The glowing stopped; the old man vanished in a swirl of smoke. When it cleared, there was only Aang. His eyes rolled back; he stumbled and collapsed.

Sokka and Katara ran for him, each grabbing an arm and helping him to his feet. Aang blinked, eyes glowing red in the firelight.

"We got your back," Sokka assured him, resting a hand on it, feeling more than ever that he needed to protect Aang – even if he didn't need protecting.

Instead of protesting, though, Aang looked up and met Sokka's eyes, his face crumpling a little in relief.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

**This is at the end of the episode, right after Avatar Roku leaves Aang's body, in case you couldn't tell!**


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

Katara was cooking; Sokka sat with Aang out of earshot. He'd debated discussing this, but figured Aang would understand.

"I still think Katara shouldn't have taken that scroll."

Aang turned, looking unhappy. "You know . . . I do, too, really. It's not right to take something that's not yours. But . . . I mean, it wasn't the pirates' either. And she does have a better claim . . ." He trailed off, uncertain.

Sokka snorted. "_You_ just can't say no to my sister."

Aang shrugged, denying nothing – even smiling slightly. Sokka huffed, once again the odd man out.


	10. Jet

Sokka steered out of Jet's forest – the right direction now. It was a relief to leave Jet behind, to know that Sokka was again their group's leader.

The air swirled; Aang settled lightly on Appa's head. "Do you want to go back with Katara?" he offered. "I can steer."

Sokka relinquished the reins and shifted over, reluctant to leave, but not wanting admit his relief at having the others back on his side.

Luckily, Aang did it for him. "It's good to be together again," he said with characteristic openness.

Sokka scoffed, but smiled as he climbed into the saddle.

* * *

**Ahh, Sokka. I imagine him still thinking of himself as their leader, despite Katara's disdain.**


	11. The Great Divide

So, Aang had more dimensions than Sokka had thought.

Not only was he caring enough to want to end a hundred-year feud, strong enough to go without food and still fight off dozens of canyon-crawlers – he was also smart. That plan he'd thought of, to ride out of the canyon? Brilliant! And the lie he'd concocted in _two seconds_ that had successfully ended aforementioned hundred-year feud?

It was a little annoying, since Sokka had considered himself the smart one in their group. Still, leaving the Great Divide behind, Sokka really appreciated why the spirits had chosen Aang as the Avatar.


	12. The Storm

When Sokka finally awoke after the storm, he felt sick – unsurprisingly.

He sat up, coughing. Appa had landed; Katara was on the ground, cooking, but Aang remained with him.

"Aang?" rasped Sokka. "Why'd you disappear earlier?"

Aang didn't fake ignorance – he told Sokka everything. And Sokka couldn't lie: the first thing he felt was deep disappointment.

"You left your people?" His mind jumped to his father, leaving the tribe. But that had been _for _something – a greater good.

Aang nodded, downcast.

But maybe Aang's leaving was also good. Though unplanned, maybe everything was working out like it was supposed to.


	13. The Blue Spirit

Sokka wasn't brilliant when it came to reading people, but he was good enough to know that Aang was hiding something.

His response to Katara's worried, "What took you so long?" was definitely leaving something out. There was no way it was _that_ hard to find frozen frogs (_gross_, by the way). And Aang's shifty eyes practically screamed, _I'm hiding something!_

Still, if Aang wanted to keep secrets, that was his business. Katara continued to pester, but Sokka decided to leave well enough alone. It wasn't manly to pry into other men's lives.

(Even if he was dying to know)


	14. The Fortuneteller

Sokka couldn't believe Aang was asking him for girl advice.

Sometimes he forgot the kid was twelve – his playfulness and penchant to ride dangerous animals made him seem younger than he was. (Occasionally his courage and gravity revealed all his century-and-some-change, but not always. Not even often)

But Sokka remembered being twelve – of course, his village _had _been pretty devoid of twelve-year-old girls, but still. He understood how Aang felt.

That this conversation was happening at all puffed Sokka up, made him feel honored and proud – determined not to let Aang down.

"You've come to the right place," he boasted.


	15. Bato of the Water Tribe

Blood and betrayal roared in Sokka's ears – he couldn't believe Aang, who was practically family, would lie like this.

"You can go to the North Pole on your own!" he growled, and took savage pleasure in watching Aang wilt.

The next day, as Aang left, their eyes met. This time, though, the pain there made Sokka wince.

When the wolf howled and Bato said it was separated from the pack, Sokka remembered his father's departure, years ago. Aang's devastated face flickered in his mind. And he knew they had to go back.

Aang was family. They couldn't leave him behind.


	16. The Deserter

"Sokka."

Sokka turned to see Aang beckoning. Leaving a puzzled Katara, Sokka shrugged, climbing onto Appa's head. "What's up?"

Aang's voice was low, intense. "I talked to Katara first, but I wanted to apologize to you, too. I'm sorry for burning her – hurting her with an element that's done so much damage to your lives."

"You should be sorry." Aang looked down; Sokka instantly felt guilty. "Fine, apology accepted."

"Thanks," Aang sighed, voice painfully relieved.

"Just don't do it again," Sokka threw in, smug at having the last word and reluctant to admit how much the apology meant to him.


	17. The Northern Air Temple

Sokka admitted that tact wasn't his strong point.

So maybe he didn't understand Aang's disgust for the change in the temple. Maybe he was too fascinated with the Mechanist's brilliance to really care what the temple had been.

But it upset Aang, and what upset Aang upset Katara, and Sokka . . . Sokka tried not to care, but unhappiness was contagious.

So later, as Aang sat curled in a ball, staring dejectedly at the pipes bursting through a century-old mosaic, Sokka leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Aang smiled weakly, saying nothing – but words weren't necessary.


	18. The Waterbending Master

Aang and Katara returned, dejected, from a showdown with Master Pakku. Sokka heard them explain, but couldn't bring himself to care.

_What's wrong with Yue?_ he despaired. _What's wrong with me?_

When Katara's breathing relaxed into snores, Sokka heard Aang's blankets rustle as he sat up. "Sokka," he whispered. "I'm sorry about Yue."

Sokka rolled onto his back, staring up at nothing. "So am I."

"Hey." Aang got up, coming to sit on Sokka's bed. "She doesn't know what she's missing if she doesn't want you."

"You really think that?" Sokka's heart lightened marginally.

Aang nodded firmly. "I really do."


	19. The Siege of the North, Part I

"He took Aang," whispered Katara, blinking tears out of her eyes. "He took him right out from under me."

Sokka's insides clenched. Aang. Missing.

For some reason, he was so used to needing Aang's help, relying on him to save them all. Now Aang was alone, helpless, not even present in his body but captive in the hands of the enemy. And he needed their help.

Well.

Sokka and Katara didn't have Avatar powers, but they had more determination even than Zuko. And Sokka knew that they would do whatever it took to find Aang.

They owed it to him.


	20. The Siege of the North, Part II

Sokka was reeling.

With grief for Yue, shock at the destruction of the moon, and awe at Aang and the power he'd wielded.

This kid – this twelve-year-old – had embodied an eons-old spirit, had destroyed an entire Fire Navy fleet. This kid had saved a guy who'd tried to capture and kill him in the past (though the jury was still out on whether that had been a good decision). This kid – was – Sokka's hero.

Aang and Katara embraced, and Sokka went to join them. He laid a hand on Aang's shoulder, honored to be privy to this hero's epic journey.


	21. The Avatar State

Sokka couldn't believe that Aang had confided in _him_ that he wasn't sure about going into the Avatar State. Not Katara.

Well, Katara _had _made her feelings pretty clear, and she wasn't even here . . . but still. It was the principle of the thing.

It was Aang's call, after all. Maybe that was why he had come to Sokka. Because Katara could be pushy, and Sokka . . . well, he knew that Aang had the right to make up his own mind.

"You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?"

Still, it was nice to be asked.


	22. The Cave of Two Lovers

"We let love lead the way," exclaimed Aang. Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka saw Katara blushing.

Blushing.

_No._

There was no way –

There was nothing between Aang and Katara. They were like siblings. Right? They definitely weren't –

Katara's cheeks were still flushed.

_Nope._ Sokka shook his head decisively. There was absolutely no way that there was anything there. No way. And he was no longer even going to entertain the possibility.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way," he replied, shaking away the thoughts. Soon enough, they had almost completely faded from his head.

Almost.


	23. Return to Omashu

If you asked Sokka, this was ridiculous. Aang was putting them in danger to rescue a hundred-some-year-old king who _might not even be there_.

Katara tried suggesting looking for a different teacher, but Aang's face was set.

"This isn't about finding a teacher." His eyes grew wider; his voice softened. "This is about finding a friend."

Then Sokka got it. He saw the look in Aang's eyes – and recognized it. Determined, fiercely protective: the look of a person who would do anything to save his friends.

And if Sokka or Katara were in danger, Aang would look just the same.


	24. The Swamp

For all Aang was younger than him, Sokka marveled at how safe he felt when they were together.

However much he denied fear, Sokka clutched at Aang when they saw eyes watching them from all over. No matter how he raged at the swamp, insisting that it contained nothing mystical, he screamed Aang's name long and hard when left alone. And despite his feigned irritation, relief filled him when Aang and Katara came out of nowhere, slamming into him.

Aang was younger, but he was a protector and a friend. Sokka felt warmer and safer just knowing he was there.


	25. Avatar Day

As the first two floats caught fire, Sokka watched the smile slide from Aang's face, to be replaced by horror. Sokka grimaced, knowing what was next but forcing himself to watch.

The man hurled the torch from a nearby rooftop, directly into Float-Aang's eye. Real-Aang's eye squeezed shut – maybe unconsciously, but Aang obviously felt the pain.

Katara took off then, summoning a huge wave to put out the fires. All Sokka could do was stand beside Aang, squeezing his shoulder – but he did it gladly.

Knowing Aang – really _knowing_ him – made it hard to understand how people could persecute him.


	26. The Blind Bandit

Earthbending was Sokka's new favorite type of bending. And Earth Rumble 6 was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

Still, he couldn't deny his satisfaction when Aang soundly defeated this "Blind Bandit" girl without even knowing any earthbending at all. He wanted to rub in her face that Aang was the Avatar and better than her anyway, and how did she even _think_ –

A smack to the arm jolted him back to reality: Katara was giving him an odd look. Sokka realized he'd been shouting at the top of his lungs.

Hey – events like this did things to a guy.


	27. Zuko Alone

Sokka was getting mildly sick of Toph's complaints about how much she hated flying. So she couldn't see. Big deal! Sokka couldn't earthbend, and he wasn't complaining!

Leaving Katara to comfort the other girl, Sokka climbed over the saddle to join Aang on Appa's head.

Aang turned toward him, greeting him briefly. Then they sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's weird, having another person, isn't it?" ventured Sokka after a while.

Aang nodded quietly. "Yeah." After a pause, he grinned. "But you two will always be the first."

Sokka smiled, feeling warmth suffuse him from head to toe.


	28. The Chase

Katara and Toph were fighting again; Sokka was getting tired of watching with Aang in morbid fascination.

"Do you ever get the feeling we're the only normal ones?" Aang asked, wincing as Toph's voice shot so high it spiked their ears. But before Sokka could reply, Aang's eyes shifted: Momo was swinging upside down from a branch.

"Hey, I wanna try!" Leaping up fast enough to create a gust of wind, Aang went tearing off to join his lemur.

Sokka smacked his forehead so hard he saw stars. "No," he muttered, "I get the feeling _I'm_ the only normal one."


	29. Bitter Work

The saber-toothed-moose-lion stormed toward Sokka – and Aang disappeared.

Sokka couldn't believe it. The depth of betrayal he felt as Aang flew into the air onto a rock a safe distance away – leaving Sokka to be trampled –

This, above all, was testimony to how much Aang's confidence had been shaken.

But as the moose-lion approached, Aang appeared, hitting it away with a gust of air and standing in front of Sokka.

"Please don't leave me again," whimpered Sokka, helpless.

"I won't." Now, Aang's voice was determined; Sokka watched him stand firm against the charging beast.

There might be hope after all.


	30. The Library

"Do you think this guy's for real? About this library?"

Aang's voice was low, so Professor Zei wouldn't hear. Despite his doubts, though, Sokka had to appear confident. "I think so," he whispered. "He called you a living relic, didn't he?"

Aang looked down at his hands. concerned. "Is that a good thing?"

Sokka slung an arm around his shoulders. "Sure," he blustered. "Besides, this is our best chance. We need to do everything we can to stop the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, we do." Aang smiled reluctantly. "Good thing we've got a plan guy on our side."

Sokka grinned back.


	31. The Desert

"Let's just keep moving." The vaguely familiar voice reached Sokka from far away; there were more important things to think about. But distantly he heard it murmur, "I hope Aang's okay."

The name made Sokka pause for a moment. He knew it was familiar. _Aang_. Huh.

But the mushroom – it could be his friend! This could be the experience of a lifetime – being friends with a mushroom!

_I hope Aang's okay, too._

He paused again in confusion – but there was no way this thought could be more important than this mushroom-friend. Turning to his new friend, he dismissed the thought.

* * *

**There was really not much to work with in this episode; I had to give it my best. Poor Sokka - hallucinating on the job.**


	32. The Serpent's Pass

Sokka was so lost in thought, pondering the almost-kiss and trying to puzzle out his feelings, that Aang's voice surprised him.

"I'm glad Suki's back."

Despite everything, Sokka smiled. "Me, too," he whispered. "But I'm sorry Appa isn't."

Aang's face closed up immediately. "Wow, I'm really tired. Goodnight, Sokka." Without letting Sokka speak, he rolled over. But his back was so rigid, his breathing so shallow, that Sokka knew he was awake.

He reached out to touch Aang's back, but drew back right away. Then, finally, he lay down himself, staring at the moon. But he had trouble falling asleep.


	33. The Drill

"You need this water more than I do," called Katara, and Sokka watched as his sister tossed her only weapon at Aang, who snatched it out of the air. It was more than just the water: it was a show of faith, a declaration of support, and Sokka wished he could do something, too.

But he couldn't – all he could do was turn with his sister and run away in the opposite direction. It wasn't as though Aang could do anything with a boomerang anyway –

_Good luck, Aang,_ he wished silently as he ran. _For us, but for you, too._


	34. City of Walls and Secrets

"Sokka," Aang sounded exasperated, "your plans . . ."

"New idea!" Sokka didn't even hear him. "Toph said we'd be lucky to pass as busboys, right?"

"Right . . ."

"So let's put it to the test! We'll _be_ busboys! We'll be able to pass unnoticed, and we can find the girls _and_ the king!"

Aang broke into a face-splitting grin. "Forget what I was about to say, Sokka. Sometimes your plans can be brilliant!"

Sokka disregarded the first part, choosing to focus on the last sentence. When not allied with Katara, Aang had the capacity to be very encouraging.


	35. Tales of Ba Sing Se

Sokka watched Katara and Toph leave the apartment together, Toph dragging her feet and Katara far too chipper.

"I can't believe Katara's getting her to a _spa_," he snickered, flicking his eyes over to Aang – who let out a heavy sigh and flopped down beside Sokka.

"Well, maybe they'll have fun."

"What're you doing today?" asked Sokka, eyebrows raised.

Aang sighed again. "Looking for Appa."

"Aang" – Sokka broke off, unsure what to say.

"Yeah?"

Sokka sighed unhappily. "Never mind."

But he reached over and grabbed Aang, rubbing his knuckles into the bald head until the squirming Avatar cracked a smile.


	36. Appa's Lost Days

"Sokka."

Sokka looked up from his dinner, chewing furiously so he could swallow before speaking. Aang continued.

"It's been weeks; I've looked _every day_, and still no trace of Appa. What if" – he hesitated, face crumpling a little – "we don't find him?"

Sokka gulped painfully, and his eyes watered but the food went down his throat. He wished Katara were here, but she'd gone out. Toph, of course, was no help.

"Of course we will. You're the Avatar – what can't you do?" He could say nothing else, but injected a dose of confidence into his voice, hoping it would help.


	37. Lake Laogai

Sokka couldn't believe how good it felt to be hugging Appa again. But he knew that for all his delight, Aang must be even happier.

He looked up; Aang was splayed over Appa's forehead, hands wound into his fur. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Sokka let go of Appa and went to join Katara and Toph at his feet. Katara was looking at Aang, too, her face soft.

"It's good to see him happy again," she murmured, only loudly enough for Sokka to hear.

He looked up at Aang, and back at his sister, then nodded.

"Yeah. It is."


	38. The Earth King

"Uh, Sokka?"

Aang's voice interrupted Sokka's dozing.

"Yeah?"

"What'd you mean by 'manly-man-time'?"

Sokka shrugged. "We could . . . eat? Talk about girls?"

"Girls." Aang's expression grew distant. "Riiiight."

Sokka's eyes closed again. "Never mind."

"Speaking of girls, did you . . . mean it, back then, when you said Katara should kiss Jet? Do you think they . . . did?"

Sokka shrugged again. "Dunno. Why?"

Aang flushed. "No reason. Just curious. Uh-huh."

There was probably something more to this, but Sokka really didn't feel like thinking. So he shrugged a third time and drifted into grateful obliviousness.


	39. The Guru

Sokka lay flat on his stomach on the saddle, gazing back at where the ships were disappearing.

"Sokka . . . I'm sorry." Aang had moved to the saddle, Appa flying straight ahead without guidance. "I know you were with your dad. It's just . . . Katara's in trouble, and she – I – _we_ need you."

They needed him.

For all his life, Sokka's dream had been to fight alongside his father . . . but he'd just willingly left that behind. For this.

"It's okay, Aang." This felt _right._ "My place is with Katara . . . and you."


	40. The Crossroads of Destiny

Sokka's heart lurched when he saw Katara carrying Aang.

Before he knew what had happened, he knew it was bad. He'd seen Aang unconscious before, and knew that he always recovered quickly. This time, he was limp, motionless, in Katara's arms. And as she approached, Sokka could hear her sobbing.

"He" – Her voice was raw and hitching, choked with tears. "There's – just one chance."

When the water sank into Aang's back, Sokka held his breath. And when the arrow flashed, tears burned in his eyes.

More than the Avatar – Sokka wept with relief that his friend, his _brother_, was alive.


	41. The Awakening

Of course Aang had run off.

Just when everything was going well, when they finally had hope to beat the Fire Nation, Aang had to ruin it by disappearing again.

When Aang's tray crashed to the floor, Sokka knew. Katara didn't even need to speak.

"Of course," he grumbled. "I knew he'd mess it up somehow."

Katara hit him, hard. Sokka glared, rubbing his arm – but when she reached for her waterskin, he backed off.

"We're going after him, right?" piped up Toph, interrupting the standoff.

Argument forgotten, Katara and Sokka shared a look. "Of course," they said in unison.

* * *

**This is before Katara has her little discussion with her dad, of course - I just picture there being no hesitation in Team Avatar about whether or not to go after him. Of course they still have to get organized and everything; I guess that's when Hakoda and Katara talk.**


	42. The Headband

Okay, Sokka couldn't deny it any longer.

There was definitely something between Aang and Katara, and he was a forced witness.

So was Toph, but she didn't seem to care.

"Toph," he whined, joining her at the table, "Aang and Katara are dancing together."

"I know," she replied, not in the least put out. "I recognize their footsteps."

"But don't you see what this means? They'll get _together_ together, I know it, and make us watch!"

"Make _you_ watch." She waved a hand significantly in front of her eyes, and smirked.

Sokka jammed his face into his hands and huffed.

* * *

**Poor Sokka.**

**Please, if you don't mind, leave me a review to let me know your reaction!**


	43. The Painted Lady

There was much satisfaction to be had in baiting Katara. Especially when – for once – Aang was taking Sokka's side.

The two of them imitated "spirits" for a few minutes, until Katara stalked off. Sokka watched in satisfaction.

"Sokka," said Aang tentatively, "don't you think . . . she's got a point? I mean, these people do need help. And, well . . ."

Sokka understood. But . . . he didn't see what they _could_ do. And really, by saving the world they would help these people, too.

After he explained this, Aang seemed relieved. He nodded slowly. "Thanks, Sokka."

* * *

**This is set when Aang and Sokka start being obnoxious about spirit magic. And I really can't imagine Aang honestly thinking, "Oh, whatever, these people are going to die. Meh." But I do see him deciding for the greater good, with Sokka's help.**


	44. Sokka's Master

Sokka was enraptured by the sword he now carried, enthralled by its shiny blackness. Even long after the others had fallen asleep, he kept stroking the silk-smooth length of it, hefting it in his hand –

"Sokka," whispered Aang, surprising him.

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to make you feel bad about not bending," Aang whispered across the campsite. Before Sokka could reply, he continued. "You're no less than us, even without bending. You're smart, strong, really funny – When you were gone, we missed you more than you know."

A lump rose suddenly in Sokka's throat. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "Thank you."


	45. The Beach

Toph was not an adequate sulking partner. Especially since she didn't care about the reason Sokka was sulking to begin with.

"Did you even _see _Aang and Katara earlier?" he whined.

Toph glared. "_No_."

"Right." Sokka backpedaled sheepishly. "Sorry. But they're – I mean, it's just so obvious with the way they _are _– and they're always _touching_ each other" –

"Sokka. Shut up."

Sokka shut up.

"Would it _really_ be so bad? C'mon – would you trust anyone else with Katara?"

Sokka had to stop and think about that one. Before he could answer, Toph smirked and sauntered off, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

**This refers to the scene in "The Beach" in which Aang fights Combustion Man and basically lands in Katara's arms on Appa. The moment has attracted all sorts of comments about Aang's "wandering hands," and poor Sokka is starting to catch on.**


	46. The Avatar and the Firelord

Aang stood on top of the volcano without moving, his eyes closed. Even though Sokka knew he was immensely powerful, capable of wielding all four elements (well, only three so far), and stronger than all the others, he looked small and defenseless.

Remembering their encounter a few days ago with that crazy man who'd tried to explode them with his mind, Sokka glanced behind him, his hand flying to the hilt of his new sword. No one was going to sneak up on them this time.

And no one was going to hurt Aang. Sokka wasn't going to allow it.


	47. The Runaway

"I can't believe they're fighting again," said Aang mournfully. "After everything."

Sokka slid down the stump they were sitting on until he lay on the ground, rolling his eyes. "It's pretty much a lost cause."

"I know." Aang looked down at Sokka, his face seeming to hang upside down. "It's depressing, you know? I'm supposed to spread peace, but how can I if I can't even keep my own group together?" He sighed, sliding down beside Sokka in the dirt.

Although Aang was the last thing he had to worry about, Sokka couldn't help patting his arm. "It'll be fine."


	48. The Puppetmaster

Katara hadn't stopped crying, even after an hour. Aang's arms were wrapped around her; Toph was patting her shoulder; but Sokka felt too weird to join them.

He'd almost killed Aang.

It wasn't his fault, but still. He'd almost killed his friend – practically his brother.

He remembered moving with no control over his limbs, sword outstretched; remembered pure terror as he moved, powerless to change direction or move his arm. He remembered watching his sword approach Aang's chest.

He shuddered, feeling tainted. He understood how Katara felt.

He knew if he'd killed Aang, part of him would have died, too.


	49. Nightmares and Daydreams

Sokka had been so busy making Appa's armor and working out last-minute kinks in the invasion plan that he barely noticed Aang wasn't himself. When Katara confronted him, though, he saw it immediately.

Aang's eyes were sunken and wild in an overly-pale face, shaded by dark bags. His stances were getting worse and his shots going wild with his manic energy.

Sokka wouldn't express worry, of course – that wouldn't be manly. But he didn't protest too much when Katara insisted they help him relax.

If Aang couldn't calm down, the invasion would fall apart – but, more importantly, so would Aang.


	50. Day of Black Sun, Part I: The Invasion

Sokka didn't want to face anyone after the debacle that his speech had been. He wanted to sit and stew about what a failure he was, and not talk to anyone.

But when Aang approached him, he found himself spilling everything out. And Aang – the silly twelve-year-old – suddenly became a strong, confident leader.

"Your moment of truth isn't going to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there on the battlefield."

On their way to the dock, Sokka whispered, "Do you really think I'll be able to prove myself?"

"Sokka," Aang said seriously, "You already have."


	51. Day of Black Sun, Part II: The Eclipse

Aang's face was filled with pain at what he surely saw as yet another failure. Sokka couldn't deny that the Fire Nation knowing about the invasion was a blow – but there might still be hope.

When his father suggested Aang go after the Firelord anyway, Sokka watched the spark of determination flare in Aang's eyes. Katara shook her head in disapproval of the plan – but it was Aang's decision to make.

"Whatever you decide," Sokka told him, "I'm with you."

He watched Aang's face tighten in resolve, and knew his answer. The Avatar stood, and spoke.

"I've got to try."


	52. The Western Air Temple

After Aang soared off on his glider, Sokka and Katara gazed at each other meaningfully. Toph looked in their general direction. Nobody spoke.

Katara broke the silence. "I hate this avoiding thing he does," she murmured.

"Avoiding?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah." It was Toph who answered. "Typical airbender. Can't face anything head on!" She pounded a fist into her hand to illustrate her point.

But Sokka, for once, actually understood. He remembered how he'd felt after his speech, how Aang had comforted him. He remembered Aang's words: "I won't let myself fail again."

Aang felt guilty, and humiliated. Sokka could empathize.


	53. The Firebending Masters

After Aang and Zuko left, the others returned to their business – except Katara. She remained where Appa had flown off, with a rigid back and clenched fists.

After a while, she returned, face still stony.

"Katara," urged Sokka, "relax."

This was a mistake.

"How are you so calm?" she exploded. "How can you trust Zuko with Aang?" She went for her waterskin – Sokka drew back warily.

"Come on," Toph chipped in, "you really think Twinkletoes couldn't take Zuko?"

Katara glared, but quieted.

Sokka, for his part, knew Aang would come back, no matter what. It was just who he was.


	54. The Boiling Rock, Part I

Sokka missed Aang.

He just didn't know Zuko. Even though Zuko had done a lot to come to them, to redeem himself, Sokka didn't know what to say to him.

For one thing, with Aang, he was never at a loss for words. For another, Aang's easy friendliness was an excellent icebreaker, rarely engendering awkward silences. With him around, Sokka and Zuko would have had something to talk about, and someone to talk with.

As it was, though, this would be a really awkward trip if Sokka didn't say _something._ He cast his eyes around for conversational topics.

"Pretty clouds."

* * *

**This is on the airship, on the way to the Boiling Rock. Poor awkward boys.**


	55. The Boiling Rock, Part II

Sokka was surprised at how fast he was growing to like Zuko. The other boy covered for his reunion with Suki in her cell, supported Sokka's mission to find his father – and he was way better at the plan thing than Aang.

Sokka rolled his eyes as he remembered Aang shedding his disguises everywhere they went, always so straightforward and honest about who he was: "I'm the Avatar!"

But then, Sokka had to admit . . .

As good as Zuko was at planning things and tricking people, Aang's honesty was one of the things Sokka liked best about him.


	56. The Southern Raiders

"AHHHHH!"

The yell woke Sokka up – but he was used to it. Aang's sleep was constantly plagued by nightmares. He rarely spoke of them, but everyone knew they were there.

Because Katara was gone, Sokka supposed it fell to him to comfort Aang. The Avatar sat alone rubbing his eyes, shoulders hunched.

"Hey." Sokka sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," said Aang miserably. But he looked at Sokka pleadingly. "I can't fail again, Sokka."

Sokka saw the pain in Aang's eyes, and put an arm around his shoulders. "You won't, Aang," he muttered. "Promise."

* * *

**So, this one takes place when Katara and Zuko are gone.**


	57. The Ember Island Players

Sokka rose silently, tiptoeing to Suki's room. But Aang, who woke even to changes in the wind, stirred.

"Whatcha doing?" he mumbled.

Sokka froze. "Going to . . . the bathroom."

Aang accepted this, but sat up anyway. "Sokka," he whispered, voice strained with fear, "do you think that play was right? That I'll lose – again?"

Sokka barely hesitated. "No," he whispered, surprised at his certainty. "You _will_ beat Firelord Ozai – I know it."

Aang exhaled. "Thanks for believing in me," he whispered, lying down again.

Sokka stood still for a moment, protectiveness swelling within him. Then, he tiptoed out.


	58. Sozin's Comet, Part I: The Phoenix King

Sometimes when Aang was in trouble, Sokka didn't hesitate to join the fray. Other times, like this, all he could do was stare.

They _trusted_ Zuko. He'd proven himself a friend – right?

But _this_ –

Aang hadn't been fighting lately. He'd trained hard, but only with friends. He hadn't needed sharp reflexes. The flames spread; Sokka found himself worrying. What if Aang couldn't beat Zuko this time?

Then it happened.

"_ENOUGH!_"

The shout rattled the whole house, shook the floorboards. The others stared on in shock as Zuko was blasted through the wall and into a tree.

Sokka wasn't worried anymore.


	59. Sozin's Comet, Part II: The Old Masters

"_Gone_ gone." The silence stretched out, the words ringing in the air. "He doesn't exist."

No one spoke. Sokka felt his whole body going cold – but if he had to step up and be the man in this situation, he would.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" he asked, trying to sound confident as his blood slowly froze. "Do you mean he's – you know" – It was harder to say the word than he would have thought. "Dead?"

"Nope – we could find him if he were dead." The hunter shrugged, uncaring.

But despite her disinterest, Sokka practically melted in relief.


	60. Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno

Sokka watched in horror as fire bloomed all around them – an inferno so bright and hot that even Toph seemed to notice it.

But up ahead, even among the clouds of flame, one concentrated jet of flame stood out, targeting the Firelord's airship, unerring. And upon impact, that airship quite literally crashed and burned.

Zuko was an amazing firebender. But there was only one person who could do what Sokka had seen – only one person whose style Sokka knew inside and out – and that person had returned to do what had to be done.

"It's Aang!" he cried. "He's back!"


	61. Sozin's Comet, Part IV: Avatar Aang

The war was over.

Courtesy of Aang – _Avatar_ Aang – the hundred-year war had come to a close. Ozai had been defeated, Zuko crowned Firelord, and Azula locked up. And just a few hours ago, Katara and Aang had been caught locked at the lips outside the Jasmine Dragon.

But instead of anger, Sokka felt only relief. It lent a sense of closure to the thing, after all. It was only right that, at the end, Aang's love life should be resolved, too.

Besides, this meant that maybe someday Sokka could truly call Aang brother.

And that meant more than anything.


End file.
